


Secret identity

by allthegayfeels



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthegayfeels/pseuds/allthegayfeels
Summary: After she and Kara spend their first night together, Lena notices something





	Secret identity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesbian_rainbow_unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbian_rainbow_unicorn/gifts).



> Fair warning: my first prompt option was a sanvers unintentional pregnancy prompt but after the shitshow breakup, I just couldn't do it. The second option was Supercorp, and while I find it hilarious - and I love how much chemistry those two have - it's just not my thing so much. That said, I did the best I could with something I'm not entirely familiar with. I hope it works anyway!
> 
> Also, I had to change the prompt slightly. See endnote for a bit about that.

Their date was heating up just at the point where the last date had left off. Kara, with her back pushed up against the kitchen counter, her arms wrapped around Lena’s neck; Lena, with her arms on either side of Kara’s waist, pulling her closer.

When they’d found themselves in this position a few days prior, Lena managed to pull back, though not quite sated, and made her exit before things moved further. She was unaccustomed to being hesitant with anything in her life but she was intent on moving slowly with Kara.

It wasn’t that Kara needed her to move slowly; she was a grown woman who knew exactly what she wanted and needed. It was that Lena didn’t want everything to happen too fast because she’d never met anyone like Kara. This woman – this beautiful, sweet soul – was someone she could see building something special with and she wanted to savor her, slowly. Like taking her time when unwrapping a package or undoing a set of nesting dolls, she wanted to stop to appreciate each step as it happened, every step forward they took together. She approached every kiss, every touch, with a reverence she’d never appreciated with anyone else. 

But tonight, their bodies pressed together, left an electrical charge in the air that left both women breathless. Lena pulled back and looked in Kara eyes, asking without words if she wanted to continue. With a glance to Lena’s lips and then back up to her eyes, Kara nodded slightly. She swept away a stray hair near Lena’s eyes and then wrapped her arms tighter, whispering, “stay with me tonight.” 

Lena gave the slightest hint of a smile and nod in return before coming back in for a searing kiss. She pulled back eventually, allowing Kara to take her by the hand and lead her to her bed. Neither woman knew who pulled off lothing first, or where each piece landed; they only knew that they fell deeper in love with each ragged breath they drew from one another as they explored each other’s bodies.

They collapsed on the bed, Kara laying her head on Lena’s naked chest, listening to her heart rate slowly fall back to normal. The quiet sound of two sets of breaths slowing down lulled each into a deep sleep. 

That is, until Kara heard the call. A fire across town, a family trapped in an apartment above it with no way to escape, kids screaming for help. She was up and out like a shot, so fast that Lena barely stirred. But there was no time for Kara to worry about what Lena might think to wake up without her. After the fire was out, there was a robbery in another part of town. After the robbery, there was a derailed train. After the train, a helicopter nearly crashing. After the helicopter, another fire.

Kara finally stumbled home, exhausted, just before the sun started to peak out above the horizon, totally focused on finally being able to close her eyes. She quickly removed her supersuit and put it away under her bed. Grabbing an extra blanket by the bed, she climbed in and snuggled up in Lena’s arms, and had barely the time to appreciate the warmth of her lover – coupled with the warmth of the extra blanket – before she passed out.

Lena stirred, her mind awakening slowly and her brow furrowing at her arms suddenly touching unexpected material. Unexpected, but not entirely unfamiliar. The heft, the way the material draped; it was as though it was made of synthetic polymers imitating natural ones. It felt almost – but not quite – of this world. 

She peaked one eye open, then the other, and smiled broadly as her suspicions were confirmed. 

In her exhaustion, Supergirl had inadvertently grabbed her cape instead of the extra blanket.

Lena allowed herself a small giggle. Her girl – her Supergirl – who managed to take down aliens three times her size, who feared no one - alien or human, who ate panfulls of sticky buns in a single sitting - still thought she was hiding her identity. Her Supergirl, who had, evidently, spent an exhausting night out saving the world, again, who saw the better angels in everyone she met, thought her girlfriend was too naive to notice. 

As though Lena wouldn't notice.

As though Lena, who had to be observant of every detail in her life in order to gain strategic business advantage, wouldn't notice. As thought Lena, who had spent months pining after her best friend, couldn't notice. As though Lena, who had long since memorized the light in Kara's eyes, the curves in Kara's hips, the softness of Kara's lips, could miss that light, those curves, that softness, in National City's superhero. In her superhero.

But Kara clearly wasn't ready to share her secret. Lena sometimes thought about hinting that she knew, that she couldn't miss it, but she wanted Kara to be comfortable enough to tell her first. 

She wondered, sometimes, how long it could go on and if Kara would slip up one day accidentally, or if she'd confide in her intentionally. 

She wondered, sometimes, if she'd be able to act surprised when the time came. 

She wondered, sometimes, fleetingly, if the poorly kept secret would turn into an inside joke for them, if they'd share the joke with their kids when they got older. 

Gently extricating her arm from around Kara's shoulders, Lena slid out of bed and found the extra blanket, the one Kara had meant to grab, and softly replaced the cape with the blanket.

Kara woke, groggily opening her eyes a bit and mumbling, "hey you. What are you doing out of bed?"

Lena crawled back in bed and pulled Kara into her. "Good morning, darling. I was just fixing the blanket that fell off of you,” she answered with a white lie. “How did you sleep?"

Kara closed her eyes and pulled Lena tighter. "I didn't sleep at all."

"Oh no?" Lena answered. "Why is that?"

Shit. Kara couldn't tell her the truth about last night. Not yet.

"I guess..." Kara started, fumbling for an answer. "I guess it was just too much excitement over you finally staying the whole night. I just couldn't sleep."

It was a terrible lie, but then again, Kara was a terrible liar.

“Oh, so does that mean you don’t want me staying over anymore?”

“No!” Kara answered quickly, more forcefully than she’d intended. She smiled. “No, no. I just mean, no, I think you should stay over again. Maybe… maybe you just need to stay over more often.”

“More often? But then you’ll never sleep.”

“Well I’ll trade sleep for what we did last night any day.”

Lena smiled and leaned in for a kiss. “Me too, darling. Me too.” She kissed her again, bringing her hand up to gently cup her cheek when she felt Kara stifle a yawn against her lips. Lena pulled back. “But for now, you need to sleep. I’ll still be here when you wake up.”

Kara smiled and snuggled up again next to Lena. She closed her eyes, wondering when she'd share her secret, and dreaming about how surprised Lena was going to be when she finally learned.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the prompt: Lena doesn't know that Kara is Supergirl. Early into their relationship, after the first steamy night with staying overnight, Lena gets a near heart attack when waking up next to a naked Supergirl.
> 
> The thing I couldn't quite figure out is how Lena would be surprised to wake up next to a naked Supergirl. How would she know it was Supergirl if she was naked? She'd presumably seen her naked the night prior. So anyway, I made Kara put on - then take off - the supersuit. Thanks to @bathtimefunduck for helping me realize it should just be the cape instead of the whole suit.


End file.
